


On My way

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes back for meg- post goodbye stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My way

"I knew you'd come for me."

He had waited for hours until they all left, Crowley, his demons, quietly sneaking up to where she was sprawled out on the concrete. She was bloody and scarred, but the relieved look on her face was enough to make Castiel smile.

"Of course. Noodle remembers."

"Son of a bitch, Clarence."

"Can you move?"

"Naw."

Pushing a dufflebag to his side, he scooped her up in his arms. She was light, which, to be honest, Castiel didn't expect her any other way.

"How about you zap us to a pizza parlor," she slurred, caked blood fusing her lips together. "I want some pizza that sounds nice. Cas…"

"No, we can't…'zap'…," he replied, hoisting her up. She was delusional, but overall alive. The wound Crowley had inflicted was still bleeding, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Zapping's fast."

"I know, but they'll find me if I use any…of my mojo."

"Oh, okay," he liked that she didn't ask questions, even if she was too drained of blood do to so anyway.

"I'll get you safe."

Carrying her until sunrise, he didn't exactly know how far he'd walked or where he was. Meg was asleep, or unconscious, he didn't know, but she was breathing.

He finally stopped at a motel, paying for it with money he forced out of an ATM a few towns back.

It was then Meg woke, coughing slightly, and surprised to see Cas at the end of her bed watching TV.

He seemed distant, he face was in that perpetual frown and his dufflebag was crumpled in his lap.

He was on the run.

She had to laugh at the irony. They were so much more alike then they were different, Castiel's story merged over hers so well it was like they were the same person.

"Cas?"

He was watching some cartoon, probably something he didn't even care about, when he turned to face her with those damn blue eyes. "You're awake."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but it'll pass," her eyes went to the duffle. "What's that?"

"Nothing important."

She didn't bother questioning it further, he wouldn't tell her even if he wanted to, and if she looked in it herself, he'd probably smite her ass.

And she'd been holding this ass for way too long.

"Funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Us, on the run. Together," she smiled. "I guess the fam upstairs ain't too happy about that."

"They don't know."

"Oh."

An awkward silence hung between them, one that Cas seemed used to causing and one Meg hated.

"So what do we do know?"

"What do you wanna do?"

Meg shrugged, watching as Castiel flicked through a few more channels, before pausing on a classic movie station.

"Is that  _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"I…Don't know?"

"Son of a bitch!" Meg exclaimed as she scooted next to Cas on the bed, her eyes glued to the screen. "That's it!"

"What?"

"Ever wonder what I got Clarence from?" She mused. "It's rare to see it on this time of year."

Castiel tilted his head as, what he gathered, the main character, was conversing with a wet man who insisted he was an angel, the two of them bantering back and forth in an amusing conversation.

"That…is why you call me Clarence?"

"Among other reasons," she scooted closer to him, her eyes never leaving the television set. "Fucking good movie."

He agreed to finish the movie with her before they set out again, Castiel breaking open the door of a convertible mustang Meg had picked out, watching her as she jumped started the car.

They decided their next run would be to Whitefish, Meg at the wheel and Castiel cautiously protecting the tablet he had hidden in his duffle.

He had no where to go, but at least it felt safer alone with her.

Everything, actually, felt better in the end.

It was perfect.

\---

He hated walking.

Mostly because, contrary to what most mortals would believe, his feet hurt like hell. And Meg wasn't making travel any easier, constantly complaining about how he never spoke and how he never let her rest.

He was almost regretting bringing her along.

"Cas, seriously."

"Shut up Meg."

"Fucking say shut up to me one more time!"

Castiel snorted. He'd assumed she'd know about how uncomfortable he was in vehicles, but the way she had been pressuring him was driving what "noodle" he had left to the brink.

"You know I can't drive."

"Doesn't mean you can't learn."

He liked how softly was talking to him. She was still fighting for dominance against him, which Cas found more amusing than insulting. And, of course, a vehicle would get them farther on the road.

"I'll think about it."

"This is what I get for letting you drive the last one we stole," she muttered, pressing against his arm. "We should at least stop."

"Fine. There's a motel at the end of this town."

—

"One bed? Really, Cas?"

"I don't sleep."

"You should," she muttered as Castiel pulled a chair from the back table, his face still in that unbreakable frown.

"You still own me a pizza."

.There it was. That tug of his mouth that made her teasing worthwhile. "Remember?"

"Of course I do."

"Then?"

He swallowed, his apparent discomfort pleasing to her. "Fine, I'll show you."

—

The thought of sex being a connector between two people seemed to mean nothing as Meg moved over the angel, stripping him, dragging her lips over his neck, almost imitating the babysitter from all those years ago.

He let her have her way with him, and the amount of sulfur and the scent of cinnamon in her mouth was like a burning fire that burned down his throat and charred his virgin tongue.

It was so sinful yet so perfect, the way she clawed his chest and left teeth marks on his ear created a sort of sensation new to him, and, as far he could tell, new to her as well.

"You're so sheltered," she mused as they paused for a time, Meg still playing her fingers over his stubbled face with a sharp, acrylic nail. "Damn, wish we did this years ago, Clarence."

"We never had the time."

"Mmm, who's fault wade that?"

He snorted a laugh, enjoying how she seemed satisfied enough with him. "I've missed you, Meg."

"Whatever, you sappy wing-ass," moving her hand from his face, she rested her head on one arm and stared down at him. "You're good for a virgin."

"I learned more from the pizza man on Google."

"Gross,"

Silence hung between them for a while, and he found himself staring in her eyes, almost forgetting the demon inside. "I mean it, Meg."

"Mean what?"

"That I missed you."

She replied by falling down on his chest, sliding her hand over his neck and burying it under the pillow. "Yeah."

She wouldn't let him turn on the TV, which was what he usually did to pass the time, instead she kept him under her, and he decided it was just best to let her do what she wanted, and keep an open eye.

Again, it was perfection.


End file.
